Redención (100 Zutara)
by Luxu20
Summary: Después de una serie de aventuras por fin el Avatar Aang logro derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai cumpliendo así con su destino, pero este reto será reducido a nada cuando descubra que el amigo que ha atesorado tanto, el príncipe Zuko heredero de la Nación del Fuego le ha arrebatado a lo que más adora en la vida, a su amada maestra agua.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo **I: Realidad**

Cuando la maestra agua logro inmovilizar a Azula corrió hacia Zuko, el camino parecía eterno y su corazón sin paraba de latir - _Por Dios estaba en el suelo tendido por su culpa, como podía bajar la guardia en medio de una pelea de esa manera tan absurda , solo ese pensamiento recorría su mente,_ al final, logro llegar a su lado y se arrodillo ante él.

\- ¡Zuko! Responderme, por favor _-decía mientras lo colocaba en su piernas y tomaba un poco de agua para sanarlo._

-Estoy bien, descuida _con una sonrisa gentil-_ No soy tan débil ¿Sabes ?.

-Lo se, pero que sí tienes así de herido es culpa mía, creí que tú habías ... _-Sin poder terminar la frase comenzó a llorar y se llevo las manos a la cara ahogándose en sollozos-_ Sabes que no podría seguir si no eres estas a mi lado _\- Y se ganó así el para besarlo apasionadamente, el acto que sorprendió al principio y el que tardó poco en reaccionar y corresponder el beso apasionadamente._

Mientras que los pasos se escuchaban hacia ellos, a la maestra agua no le quedo más remedio que alejarse de su amado.

\- ¿Principie se encuentra bien? _-Pregunto uno de los soldados alejando a Katara._

-Su alteza ¿Que haremos con la princesa Azula?

-Llévenla su habitación _-Sentencio con voz calmada y mirándola con lastima-_ Y llamen al médico familiar Azula también se encuentra herida, necesita atención médica.

-¡Zuko! Estas hablando en serio, ella trata de matarte, y tu vas a curar sus heridas ¿Estas loco? _-Grito a todo pulmón la mesta agua furiosa-_ Por favor, ese golpe es afecto la cabeza, severamente tu juicio.

-Katara sabe muy bien que es mi hermana y merece el mismo trato que yo .. _\- No logro terminar la frase porque se desmayo pero Katara logro abrazarlo para que no cayera al suelo._

-Rápido por favor, hay que llevarlo a su habitación _-Suplico con evidente desesperación._

Ya había transcurrido un día desde que Zuko venció a Azula, la maestra agua se encontraba en la habitación del joven príncipe agotada puesto que la noche anterior se encargo de atendiendo sus heridas.

Definitivamente no se apartaría de él, al menos hasta que mejorará.

-Señorita Katara, creo que debería ir a descansar _-Dijo uno de los guardias._

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación pero estoy bien _-Contesto la oji azul con pesades._

-Como guste señorita, pero espero que al menos no se niegue a probar la deliciosa comida de la Nación del Fuego.

-Claro que no Zuko siempre... perdón el príncipe Zuko siempre me hablaba de lo deliciosa que era la comida de su Nación _\- Mientras sostenía uno de los platos con carne azada-_ Espero despierte pronto su gente le espera con emoción.

-Eso no es nada señorita, es fuerte, ya verá y sus cuidados le han caído muy bien, pero debo retirarme por el momento, si necesita algo dígamelo.

-Si, espera por favor podrías decirme como se encuentra Azula.

-La princesa ya a despertado, pero tuvieron que cederla de lo contrario resultaría muy peligrosa, con su permiso _-Abriendo la puerta y retirándose de la habitación real._

Una vez que se vio sola en la habitación, no pudo evitar acercarse a él, verlo tan indefenso y apacible, que sus manos tomaron vida y comenzaron a acariciarlo, acercarse a sus labios jugando a rosarlos, titubeando hasta que se atrevió a robarle un beso dulce, tierno como si fuera el primero.

-Sabes que besar a una persona inconsciente es de pésima educación _-Reprocho el príncipe mientras acariciaba el rostro de su maestra agua-_ Te ves pésima _-Entre risas._

-Que mal agradecido eres principito _-Haciéndole muecas cual niña pequeña-_ Claro que me veo mal te cuide toda la noche...

Pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida, ya que el joven heredero de la Nación del fuego la jalo hacia su cama, para tenerla más cerca.

-Ahora que te veo mejor me doy cuenta mi grave error, eres perfecta - _Acurrucandola a su lado._

-Zuko, yo .. solo estaba jugando _-Pero la interrumpieron unos cálidos labios y ella le correspondió olvidando por un segundo donde estaban-_ Te amo pero sabes que esto es incorrecto y ..

-Shh _-Poniendo su dedo indice sobre la boca de su amada-_ Dejamelo a mi, yo sabre como protegerte.

-Sabes que no solo se trata de nosotros, esta Aang y Mai, no podemos fingir que ..

-Crees que no lo se mi hermosa flor _-Acercándola más a su cuerpo para poder embriagarse de su aroma característico a jazmín, vaya que extrañaba tenerla así de cerca, ahora no había duda lo amaba a él, si estaba bien o mal, no le interesaba, se limito a disfrutar del contacto._

Pero repentinamente se escucho el ruido de la puerta y algunas voces acercándose a la recamara real.

Ambos amantes se reincorporaron y voltearon a ver sin saber cómo reaccionar.


	2. Chapter 2: Situaciones Incomodas

Capítulo II: Situaciones Incómodas

Mientras la puerta se entreabierta, la joven maestra agua logró reaccionar apartándose del príncipe, con movimientos casi felinos.

-Zuko! ¿Como estas? Vamos la Nación del Fuego te necesita o quedará a cargo la loca de Azula _-Gritaba el joven de la tribu agua-._

 _-Sokka cierra esa bocota, chispistas no moriría así de fácil o patéticamente -Grito la bandida ciega-_

-Chicos por favor cálmense, Zuko debe guardar reposo _-con calma y amabilidad comentó el joven avatar-_

-Hola chicos, gracias por venir a verme _-Mientras se sentaba en su cama-_ Sokka no te preocupes estoy bien gracias a tu hermana.

-Ya ves Sokka lo despertaste eres un IMBÉCIL ...

-Katara! Estás aquí _\- Grito entusiasta el avatar corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola-_ Estaba preocupado por ti, me alivia verte bien.

-Pues yo no diría que esta bien, tienes una cara horrible y unas ojeras enormes hermanita.

-Sokka! Cállate por favor _-Con sonrojo en la cara gritó a todo pulmón Katara._

-Hahaha vamos Sokka no hay manera de que Katara se vea mal , ella es hermosa _-Mientras la miraba con ternura, tomándola de la mano._

-Vamos pies ligeros nos vas a provocar un ataque con tanta dulzura.

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo, excepto el príncipe que río de mala gana, observando la escena de amor de esa pareja.

-Supongo que todos están cansados, en un momento ordenare que les preparen algo de comer y unas habitaciones, pero de momento me encuentro cansado, podrían disculparme _-Expresó Zuko con calma aunque en realidad no le daba la gana presenciar como le expresaban amor a su maestra agua y ella no ponía resistencia-_ Sin embargo me gustaría saber si tienen noticias de mi Tío.

-Es cierto chispitas, no te preocupes el General Iroh se encuentra a salvo de hecho vino con nosotros pero menciono que tenia que encargarse de inmediato de los prisiones de guerra ya que corrían peligro o algo así _-Musito sin mayor interés._

-No te preocupes por nada Zuko, todos están bien , inclusive Azula _-Comentó Katara._

-AZULA! _-Gritaron todos-_

-Comprendo su sorpresa pero es mi hermana, no podía ... asesinarla, pero estará bajo mi custodia y no causara ningún mal.

-Pues no es por querer dejarte en mal Zuko pero la ultima vez que estuviste a solas con ella te convenció de traicionarnos e incluso quisiste matar a Aang ¿Todos lo recuerdan cierto? _-Soltó Sokka sin más-_

-Sokka! Basta no tienes porque decir esa clase de cosas. Zuko a cambiado y no permitiré que tu o cualquiera del grupo ponga de nuevo en duda la lealtad de él. Me oíste! _-Gritó Katara al punto de la histeria._

-Katara no te alteres, tu hermano tiene razón, mi pasado me precede _-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía de pie- S_ in embargo ahora he madurado y si me permiten demostrarselos se los agradeceré, remediare los errores de mi linaje...

Pero se vio interrumpido con la invasión casi violenta de una joven mujer que corrió hacia Zuko, ignorando a los presentes de la habitación, y robandole un beso, que impresionó a todos y molesto a algunos, sí a la maestra agua.

-Mai - _Apartándola de él -_ ¿Qué haces aquí ? Más bien como llegaste .

-Te explicare todo, pero no enfrente de esta gente - _Mirando a todos de manera despectiva, casi lasciva-_ Será mejor estar a solas.

-¡Esta gente! A qué te refieres, acaso no somos dignos de estar en tu presencia _-Le enfrento inmediatamente Katara llena de enojo, acercándose a ella-_

-Zuko puedes calmar a la campesina esa -Pidió Mai, ignorando a la maestra agua y dirigiéndose al príncipe, tomándolo del brazo.

-Podre ser una campesina pero es por nosotros que todo el mundo esta a salvo de la gente de la Nación del fuego -Jalandola del brazo logrando separarla de su principe.

-No te atrevas a tocarme con esas manos sucias de campesina -Safandose de un manotazo y empujandola para mantener discanta entre ellas- Puede que el príncipe Zuko tenga poco cuidado respecto a la gente con la que se rodea -Mirándola de arriba a abajo, acercándose ahora ella a la maestra agua- Pero yo no, a diferencia de él poseo clase algo que evidentemente tú no conoces ... -Pero no pudo terminar su oración.

\- !Cállate Mai ! Todos ellos son amigos míos, mi familia y se les faltas el respeto a uno de ellos es como si lo hicieras a mi persona, comprendes -Tomándola del brazo y alejándola de Katara- Entendido?

-Si ... _-Con un tono apenas audible-_

-Zuko, vamos cálmate, no es para tanto ¿Cierto Katara? - _Intentando disminuir la tensión-_

-No Aang, acaso no lo ves, Mai cree que es superior a Katara, esos pensamientos son del reinado de Ozai y son esa clase de cosas las que permitieron que mi Nación hiciera tanto daño, quien aun posea esa carente ideología solo estará demostrando que vive en el pasado y gente así no me sirve cerca -Mirando con dureza a Mai, quien se limito a ver al suelo.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos, Zuko debe hablar con su novia -Mientras se dirigía a la puerta la bandida ciega- Acaso se quedaron ahí parados haciendo mal tercio?

Sokka y Aang reaccionaron al instante, mientras Katara solo se quedo mirando al príncipe, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su novio la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia atrás.

Una vez en el pasillo comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido en la habitación real , de como Zuko se había excedido al corregir a su novia, comentario que hizo volver a la realidad.

-Pero que están diciendo. Zuko fue el único que me defendió ante el veneno de esa arpía.

-Si princesita pero tu sabes, la que se puso como loca primero fuiste tu.

-!Toph es en serio! Nos insulto a todos con sus aires de superioridad, que esperaban que aceptara su actitud pesada y falta de educación hacia todos nosotros.

-Katara has oído la expresión de fuego no se combate con fuego, pues esta ocasión no era el caso, tu sabes como es ella, no debiste seguir el juego, Zuko necesita reposo, no esta clase de altercados -Sentencio Aang.

-¿Cual es su problema? En verdad debí aceptar esas groserías, ella no es superior a mi en ningún aspecto.

-Vaya princesita pareces casi celosa, no me digas que tienes sentimientos hacia chispitas -bromeo.

-Que! Claro que no, porque dices esas tonterías - _Mientras se alejaba de ellos-_

Estaba mas que furiosa, claro que estaba celosa, esa paliducho se había atrevido a insultarla y besar a Zuko en su narices como si nada, pero de repente comprendió que había resultado muy evidente su comportamiento, claro que lo beso era su novia tenia todo el derecho del mundo, mientras ella solo era .. bueno ni siquiera sabia que era del hombre que tanto amaba, pero logro calmarse al ver una zona donde había agua, lo que era perfecto para desahogarse.

Comenzó a realizar agua control, pero no era para anda armonioso, manipulaba el agua con violencia y fuerza, azotandolá, dejando el estanque lleno y salpicando por todos lados, cubriendo el césped con roció.

-Frustrada señorita Katara? - Una voz familiar la saco de ese mar de emociones.

-General Iroh, hace cuanto esta ahí, yo me disculpo por el desorden que he causado, es solo que vi agua y no pude contenerme -Se apresuro a explicar.

-No creo que haya problema alguno, eres una de las heroínas de esta Nación y otras reinos - Sentencio el viejo General- Sin embargo no pude ignorar tu entrenamiento tan entusiasta, tomando en cuenta que llevas un día sin dormir eso y las curaciones que le hiciste al joven príncipe.

-Yo tengo mucha fortaleza y en realidad no estoy tan cansada -Mintió- Sabe Zuko quería verlo estaba ansioso por confirmar que estuviera a salvo.

-Lo se, pero no me atreví a interrumpir la reunión de dos jóvenes enamorados, ya tendrá tiempo para mi -Sonriendo- Después de todo yo fui el que planeo ese encuentro, se bien lo que es extrañar al ser amado.

\- Supongo .. -Katara solo atino a desviar la mirada, para que no se diera cuenta de el dolor que le causaban esas simples palabras.

-¿Acaso no te sucedió lo mismo respecto al Avatar?

-Eh? Claro, yo si, por supuesto, moría por verlo.

-Sabe algo señorita, en ocasiones la juventud nos hace equivocarnos, nublando nuestro juicio pero los errores nos ayudan a crecer, después de todo una flor se marchita si es arrancada de su tierra _-Tomándola de la mano y dedicanadole una sonrisa amigable._

-General... yo .. se que tal vez puede estar mal..

-Vaya ya esta haciendo frió, será mejor ir adentro y tomar un poco de té, eso te ayudará a recuperar tu energía, también podrías ayudarme a organizar la fiesta para la coronación del nuevo Señor del fuego, siempre cae bien la ayuda femenina..

El General Iroh continuaba con su charla, pero la maestra agua ya no lo oía más, solo pensaba si él sabía algo, en qué estaría haciendo Zuko en una habitación a solas con ella..


	3. Capítulo 3: El Señor del Fuego Zuko

Capítulo III: El Señor del Fuego Zuko

 **Ya había pasado un día desde el enfrentamiento entre Katara y Mai, y la maestra del agua se encentraba a todas las horas en la compañía del General Iroh, revisando los detalles de la fiesta de la coronación del joven príncipe, al cualquiera que haya sido visto.**

 **Los detalles fueron mínimos y ella aprendió un poco más de la Nación del fuego, que son los lindos y lujosos los placeres que ofrecía esa tierra.**

 **Todos se encontraban listos para ese día** . **Toph ya** **tenía** **su ropa lista, un hermoso vestido color verde jade que le resaltaba sin igual, Aang tenia un traje ceremonial típico de los** **Nómadas** **Aire, para ocasiones especiales, incluso Sokka llevaría un traje formal de Tribu Agua, sin embargo ella no tenia nada que ponerse, puede usar la ropa que usó durante su estancia en una de las colonias de la Nación del Fuego.**

 **Era cierto que ella no solía ser una chica superficial pero por alguna razón no quería verse poco atractiva en comparación con la serpiente de Mai, durante la coronación de Zuko. Sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que** **llegó** **a su habitación, todo en color rojo claro pero una voz la** **sacó** **de su mente.**

-Señorita Katara, hasta que la encuentro, el palacio es tan grande que no logre hallarla _-Dijo jocosamente el General._

-Disculpe es que me encontraba con los demás chicos revisando la ropa que usarán hoy.

-Siempre tan amable, como lo acostumbra tu gente, pero dime tu ya tienes que ponerte hoy?.

-Pues yo.. supongo que usare algo de lo que tengo _-Musito con pena, porque era no tenia ropa adecuada y mucho menos dinero._

-Oh ya veo .. pero supongo que no rechazaras el regalo de un viejo amigo _-Extendiéndole una caja-_ Te quedará hermoso, para este día.

-General Iroh, yo no puedo aceptar algo así, ya han hecho suficiente con alojarnos y alimentarnos, no puedo aprovecharme de esta manera.

-Oh vamos Señorita Katara, solo es el regalo de un viejo que no sabe en que gastar su dinero y al cual siempre le ha gustado hacer sonreír a las mujeres _-Respondió de buena gana el experimentado General._

-Esta bien lo aceptare, pero le prometo pagarle el dinero que gasto en el vestido en cuanto pueda.

-Es un regalo, a caso no has oído de la gran hospitalidad de la gente de la Nación del fuego, pues yo soy prueba viviente de eso, ahora te dejo para que te arregles.

-Muchas gracias General, realmente no se como les pagaremos esta calidez.

-Es lo menos que merece una heroína - _Dijo dirigiéndose al puerta para finalmente desaparecer-._

 **Una vez que la maestra agua se vio solo no pudo evitar abrir la caja de regalo con curiosidad, por dios era un vestido hermoso, debió ser muy costoso y se apresuro a ponérselo.**

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación real, el futuro soberano de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba nervioso por miles de razones, estaba lo de su asenso como Señor del Fuego, como lo tomaría su gente ¿Lo aceptarían? y por otro lado él ya había decidido que este día hablaría con su preciado amigo acerca de su traición, si alguien merecía el enojo y furia de Aang en definitiva sería él.**

 **Después de que el séquito real se retirara, el príncipe decidió escabullirse a los aposentos de Katara al final de cuenta también** **tenía** **derecho a saber lo que sucedería el día de hoy,** **entró** **silenciosamente, observando a la joven mujer viéndose en el espejo y dando vueltas como niña pequeña, no pudo soportar ser espectador nada más y se acerco a ella por** **detrás** **tomándola de la cintura y tapándole la boca, acercando su cuerpo al de él y beso su cuello, y** **susurró** **.**

-Creí que eras una hábil maestra siempre atenta _\- Susurro en su oído-._

-Zuko! Casi me matas de un susto _-Alejándose de él-_ Creí que estarías con tu recatada novia y no perdiendo el tiempo con una sucia campesina.

-De verdad te pusiste celosa? Vamos sabes que no pienso nada de lo que dijo Mai _-Acercándose de nuevo a ella y tomándola de la cintura firmemente-_ Acaso no ves que vine aquí contigo en vez de buscarla a ella.

-Entonces debo estar agradecía con su alteza? _-Le reprocho de inmediato y alejándolo de ella-_ Mejor regresa a tu habitación antes de que tu novia te comience a buscar.

-Ella ya no es mi novia _-Mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella-_ Hemos terminado.

-Porque hiciste algo así? _-Grito-_ Y que le dijiste? Te atreviste a contarle sobre nosotros.

-Solo le dije que la verdad -Soltándola de inmediato y masajeando su cien-

-¿Y qué verdad es esa Zuko? _-En forma de reproche-_

-Que no la amo más. Acaso no te dije que quería hacer bien las cosas y el primer paso es terminar con nuestras relaciones pasadas. También quería comentarte que hoy hablare con Aang sobre lo nuestro.

-Claro que no! ¿Estas loco acaso? _-Perdiendo la compostura inmediatamente-_ Aun no es el momento.

\- Disculpa _-Perdiendo la paciencia-_ Yo soy quien hablará con él evidentemente, se de sobra que he cometido una falta y lo más honorable que puedo hacer es asumir las consecuencias de esos actos.

-Pero no el día de tu asenso como Señor del Fuego _-Viéndolo con enojo evidente-_ No puedes ser tan egoísta, este no solo es un día especial para ti sino para tu gente y es horrible que pienses en arruinarlo.

-En verdad es eso o más bien ya te aburriste de jugar con dos hombres .. _-Una cacheta hizo voltear con violencia la cara del príncipe._

 _-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA, NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA _\- Con los ojos húmedos-_ No soy parte de tu servicio para aguantar esa clase de groserías tuyas._

-Pues entonces deja de compórtate como tal _-Acercándose a ella y tomándola de ambas muñecas inmovilizándola-_ Y no vuelvas a tocarme, mucho menos por decir la verdad, y si así lo prefieres descuida no haré nada que pongo en riesgo tu relación con él Avatar _-Abriendo la puerta y encontradosé con Aang parado ahí afuera._

-Zuko ¿Que haces aquí? _-Cuestiono con intriga y mirando hacia su novia notablemente alterada._

-Yo ... vine a ver si Katara tenia que ponerse para esta tarde, recordé que no tuvo tiempo de traer mucha ropa-

-Ammm ya veo, que amable de tu parte amigo _-Acercándose a su novia-_ Veo que tienes buen gusto ese vestido le quede muy bien, luces hermosa _-Dandole un beso tierno en la mejilla._

-Este no es un regalo de Zuko sino del General Iroh _-Abrazando al joven Avatar y recuperando la compostura-_ Entonces me veo bien?

-Más que eso! Vas a opacar a las bellas damas de la Nación del Fuego _\- Guiñándole un ojo._

-Creo que es mejor que deje a este par de enamorados a solas, hago mal tercio y debo revisar algunos arreglos finales _-Dijo hipotéticamente el príncipe-_ Me retiro, quedan en su casa.

 **Salio furioso de esa habitación , ella ya había elegido y él como futuro soberano de una Nación no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con una simple mujer, ese enojo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro sin poder expresar nada, porque seria mas que evidente, que ingenuo obviamente iba a elegir al Gran Avatar sobre un simple príncipe.**

 **Al fin había llegado el día que tanto había esperado, pero no esta emocionado ni feliz, toda la ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, durante el festejo Mai se la paso a su lado buscandolo y Katara con Aang, todo normal, excepto que él se encontraba muriendo de celos no solo por el Avatar sino porque ningún de los hombres presentes lograba quitarle la mirada de encima a la maestra agua.**

-Señor del Fuego Zuko _-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Mai-_ ¿Le molesta algo?

-Eh .. No claro que no Mai _-Se limito a responder-_

-Mi Señor lo que sucede es que se encuentra muy ausente de todos _-Dijo sin expresión alguna._

 _-Como odiaba esa manera que tenia para hablar de todo, parecía un robot-_ No tienes que hablarme con tanto formalismo, lo sabes verdad.

-No puedo dirigirme de otra manera a Usted y menos ahora que solo soy una mujer más de la Corte.

-Eres una amiga preciada, no lo olvides _-Tocándola del hombro y sonriendole._

 _-_ Señor del Fuego Zuko sabe que eso no es suficiente para mi _-Mientras acariciaba su mano que reposaba en el hombro de ella-_ Pero me conformo con el afecto que me brinde ¿Podría pedirle un favor especial?

-Adelante.

-Bailaría con esta humilde mujer de la corte ?

-Claro - _Levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 **Ese simple acto fue la sensación de la noche, no pararon de hablar de la bella pareja que hacían, de la buen cuna de la que procedía esa dama de la corte y demás halagos hacia la joven mujer.**

 **Pero no solo en ellos produjo impacto, pues una maestra agua se encontraba más que incomoda ante la escena y los comentarios, pensaba que realmente no era linda ni elegante o lista, sino más bien simple sin emociones como una estatua, no pudo soportar más esa escena y salio al balcón, comenzando a llorar sin poder contenerlo, era una tonta al preocuparse por haber herido los sentimientos del soberano ese por favor apenas discutieron y él** **regresó** **con esa bruja...**

-Es una noche llena de emociones. No le parece así Señorita Katara.

-General Iroh ¿Que hace aquí? Debería estar adentro con Zuk.. con el Señor del Fuego Zuko celebrando su gran día.

-Así lo crees ? _-Dijo con una amable sonrisa tipica de él._

-Claro que si! Debe estar con la gente que lo ama y aprecia _-Se apresuro a responder-_

-Y si es así ¿Porque tu y él no se han dirigido la palabra el día de hoy? _-Cuestiono traviesamente el General-_

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no le agrado mucho a su novia y ella a mi tampoco entonces preferí evitar ponerlo entre la espada y la pared como dicen _-Respondió llena de nerviosismo-_

-Difiero querida, me parece que tu felicitación es lo que le hace falta para que esta noche sea única para el Señor del Fuego Zuko, quizá eso te distraiga de esos pensamientos amargos que provocan que esos hermosos ojos color agua se nublen _-Y se retiró-._

 **Ella realmente pensó que nadie había notado ese detalle, es decir no paró de recibir felicitaciones y presentes por su ascenso , pero en ella no desceba acercarse a él, no después de como la insulto, aunque ella tampoco se había portado bien con él, pensó qué más da solo será un abrazo de lo más normal por su gran día.**

 **Con apuro regreso al salón, para verlo salir de ahí en compañía de Mai, solo atinó a quedarse parada viendo la escena**.

-Katara ¿Donde habías estado? _-Se apresuro a preguntar el nomada aire-_ Te busque por todo el salón, ahora que el Señor del Fuego por fin bailó con su novia, los demás se animaron a bailar, y pensé que quizá te gustaría bañar conmigo ..

-¿Su novia? Él lo dijo _-Interrumpió inmediatamente sin poner atención alguna a la pregunta-_

-Amm estas bien Katara? Claro que son novios no lo recuerdas ? _-Rió-_ ¿Entonces bailamos?

-Lo siento no me encuentro bien por el momento, me disculparías Aang _-Saliendo del salón sin esperar a que él le respondiera dejando atrás a utn joven Avatar confundido ._

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal para casi todos, excepto Katara que solo se dividió en una almohada y llorando por esa escena romántica que presencio, pensando que había sido mejor quedarse en ese balcón.

Se torturó toda la noche pensando que estarían haciendo eso, a dónde habrían ido, hasta qué el cansancio la venció y quedo dormida.


	4. Chapter 4: Pecados

Capítulo IV: Pecados

 **La noche aún** **era joven y los invitados disfrutaban del banquete así como la bella música.**

 **Un joven maestro no puede pensar en otra cosa que no está fuera de la mujer que amaba y su comportamiento es raro, porque le alteró** **la simple palabra novia y las juntas de mamá, acaso ella ya no amaba y se estaba enamorando de Zuko, no de inmediato descartó** **la idea de que su amigo no sea algo tan ruin y ella en definitiva era demasiado pura para actuar así.**

-Aagn! Vamos no me digas que estarás así toda la noche? - _Grito el joven Sokka que iba de la mano de Sukki-_ Ya sabes que es como mi hermana, no tengo ideas malas malas. _Dantele golpesitos en la cabeza._

-Si lo se Sokka, gracias.

-Aang porque no bailas con una de las Damas de la Corte, no creo que una Katara le moleste _-Sonriendo-_ Ademas tienes derecho a pasarla bien también.

-Supongo que no, pero la verdad no me siento muy animado, creo que seguiré a Katara y yo a ir a dormir temprano, ustedes sigan disfrutando.

-Vaya qué amigos tan amargados tenemos Sukki, primero se va Zuko con su novia tétrica y ahora la pareja Avatar.

-Sokka, recuerdo que a tu hermana no le gusto mucho ese apodo que les inventaste _-Entre risitas-_

-Pero no entiendo porque no, si el nuestro también lo invente yo, recuerdas Sosu - _Abrazando a su novia-_

-Eh ... si claro es muy lindo -Dandole un beso en la mejilla,

-Haha va chicos, en verdad forman una linda pareja, pero creo que es mejor retiro, pasenlan bien _-Sentenció un confundido Avatar._

 **Pero en otro lugar del palacio, se hizo una pareja joven, dentro de la habitación real.**

 **Hace rato que Zuko solo pensó en olvidarse de esa maestra agua, y Mai parecía ser la mejor opción, por eso no la rechazó cuando le sugirió ir a un lugar más privado.**

 **En cuanto entraron a su habitación, él arrojó a la cama, y comenzó una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios con pasión, ella correspondió abriendo las piernas para que se acomodara mejor, se metió las manos por debajo del vestido y fue directo a esa zona cálida , inmediatamente la acaricia en forma circular, arrancando las gemas de esa mujer que parecía nunca sentir nada, ahora comprobaba que no era así.**

 **No aguanto más y le desabotono el vestido de la parte superior, casi arrancándolo, y su cuello dejando marcas a su paso, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los que acarician, apretandolos, besandolos y succionando, pequeños mordiscos dejaban las marcas rojizas.**

-Ahh Zuko _-Gemía una agobiada mujer, arrugando las sabanas-_

-No hagas ruido o se darán cuenta _-Besandola-_ No queremos que nos interrumpamos, ahora abre las piernas un poco más, también quítate el vestido, me estorba _-Mordiendo su lóbulo._

-Si _-Con voz agitada y entrecortada, se levando para quedar desnuda frente al nuevo soberano, pero de un tirón fue regresada a la cama-._

 ** _Zuko por otro lado le abrió las piernas blancas y suaves de esa hermosa mujer, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su sexo, succionando y paso su lengua de arriba abajo, luego la comenzó un metro dentro del sexo de ella, probando su dulce néctar, Vaya que la había extrañado, este no era su primer encuentro._**

-¡Zukooo! Por favor ... no ... noo ... Zuko _-Aquerando su espalda y temblando-_

-No que? _-Con una sonrisa de lado y voz ronca, metiendo un dedo en ella-_

-Ahh Por favor no pares Zuk .. _-Sin poder terminar el segundo dedo y mordiscos sobre su pezón rosado-_

 **Estaba extasiado, ya solo poserla, pero en lugar de ir con su pezón y metió un tercer dedo en su sexo que de inmediato se empapó de ella, lo ultimo que quería era la última vez, por lo que decidía seguir estimulándola, poniéndola boca abajo.**

 **Empezó a lamer su cuello y bajo hasta sus glúteos, donde también paso la punta de su lengua, sus oídos se extasiaban con los gemelos de esa dama,**

 **Metió de nuevo dos dedos en su sexo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y darle placer, su piel, aroma, voz, lo mataba, al final, era hombre, su pene grande y duro, palpitaba de deseo, por lo que penso en la distancia entre ellos, provocando rosas en los sexos de ambos, que daban descargas de placer.**

-Zuko te amo _-Gimió la joven mujer-._

-También te amo Katara _-Comenzando a acariciar ese par de senos firmes y suaves-_

-Como me llamaste? _-Grito apartándolo inmediatamente-_

-Que dije ahora _-Premio al maestro fuego confundido-_ Creí que te estaba gustando

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta! Me llamaste Katara _-Grito furica-_ No puedes ser tan patán, estas conmigo no con esa burda campesina.

-Estas loca, porque te llamara así.

-No lo se, dímelo tu, acaso no es la novia de tu gran amigo el Avatar, ahora entiendo, por esa cosa me terminaste _-Comenzando a vestirse-_

-No hay cosas que inventar donde no las hay _-Con seriedad-_ Si te llama así fue un error, olvídalo.

-De verdad eres increíble, al final no eres diferente de ningún otro hombre _-Con las lágrimas en los ojos_ \- Si tanto deseas tener una verla en tu habitación, no creas que te nieguen a las piernas un cambio de favor que ya te gusta hombre no le interesas quizás tu posición si llama la atención a la ramera esa. _-Saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa._

 **Solo pudo sentarse al borde de la cama, tocando su cien, realmente era un imbécil ahora. Mai tenia inflacionario de más, y no solo eso, sino que él había humillado claro no era su intención solo el inconsciente le traiciono.**

 **Abrió ese par de ojos dorados, y se tiro a la cama, iluminando la habitación con las velas de su recamara, estaba enojado, descontrolado y aun seguido excitado, se resigno y bajo su mano hacia la parte inferior de su torso ...**


	5. Chapter 5: Debilidades

Capítulo V: Debilidades

 **Con el despertar del astro rey un joven soberano se levantaba en su compañía, alimentándose de esos primeros rayos de luz, usando solamente su pantalón rojo dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y músculos definidos gracias a los años de entrenamiento, era algo estimulante a la vista, decidido comenzar su día entrenando, para así desahogarse de el estrés que le provocó la noche anterior entre Katara y su error tan grave frente a Mai.**

 **Para liberar su mente, comenzó a hacer fuego control, con sus poses firmes de combate y la mente solo en su entrenamiento, empiezo a lanzar fuego por** **sus pies y manos, haciendo piruetas en el aire y acabando con esa energía acumulada.**

 **Intento hacer un movimiento que había observado en esa maestra agua, se concentro y comenzó a formar una bola de fuego, justo como ella lo hacía** **con el agua, pero requería más que concentración pues esta bola de fuego le explotó** **en las manos arrojándolo al suelo de bruces, el golpe lo aturdió un poco por lo que tardó** **en levantarse, pero una voz lo hizo volver en sí.**

-No pensé que te quedarán energías para estar despierto a estas horas Señor del Fuego Zuko _-Haciendo una reverencia burlesca- ._

-Katara, que haces aquí ? _-Fue su única respuesta, mientras se levantaba del suelo-_.

\- Nada solo paseaba por el palacio y oí estruendos vine a ver que era y para mi sorpresa me topo con el soberano de esta Nación en el suelo _-Rió-_ Pero veo que la energía te sobra Señor del Fuego.

-Se clara, a que te rayos te refieres, es la segunda vez que lo mencionas y tus palabras nunca son coincidencia _-Mirandola firmemente con sus dorados ojos-_

-Tan propio como siempre, no dejas de tener una lengua hábil, es el don de tu familia, y lo único que quería decirte es que no me parece propio de un Señor como tú lleve a sus damas de la Corte a la habitación real _-Con una voz resentida-_

-Lo que hago o deje de hacer es asunto mio, maestra agua, tu cuida a tu novio _-Dándole la espalda y colocándose su bata de entrenamiento-_ El avatar es famoso entre las damas ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?.

-Pues él no es como tú que se aprovecha de las mujeres y solo se divierte _-Gritándole y encarando al Señor del fuego-_

-Estas demente, no me aproveche de ti, si bien recuerdo tu accediste a todo lo que te propuse _-Con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola de arriba a abajo-_ Que te hallas aburrido tan pronto no es mi culpa, ahora ve y molesta a tu novio, tu ya no eres mi problema _-Con toda la intención de herirla con sus palabras-_

-Problema? Eso soy para ti Zuko un problema! . Claro ahora que estas en tu Nación amada te das cuenta que una campesina es muy poco para un gran hombre de la realeza dime **¿TE DIVERTISTE MUCHO CONMIGO O LA PASTASTE MEJOR CON MAI?** _-Dándole una cachetada que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos-_

 _-Reponiéndose de ese golpe volteo la cara-_ Ahora me espías maestra agua? Te recuerdo que quien decidió fuiste tu _-Tomándola de las manos y arrinconandola contra uno de los muros de protección -_ Y te dije que no volvieras a tocarme _-_ Acercándose a ella y sonriendo- O te ibas a arrepentir.

-Vas a golpearme ? _-Algo sorprendida y totalmente ruborizada-_

-En verdad me crees tan vulgar ? _\- Acercándose a su oído y respirando hondamente-_ Hay otras manera en las que se puede disciplinar a una mujer altanera, pero esas no las conocerás - _Soltándola repentinamente y alejándose de ella-_ Ahora vete con el Avatar debe estar buscándote por todo el palacio.

-¿Porque haces todo esto? Te divierte jugar conmigo, acaso estas tan aburrido.

-No aburrido no, solo harto de ti -Dándole la espalda- De tus juegos absurdos, sabes no tengo tiempo para esta clase de juegos infantiles.

-El único que juega eres tu, solo te pedí tiempo para decirle las cosas a Aang y que hiciste, te llevaste a Mai a tu habitación -Con voz quebrada-

-Tiempo? Para que demonios querías tiempo. Y te recuerdo que lo besaste delante de mi ! Vamos Katara no finjas que te importo lo que viste anoche.

-No me lastimo, me mato por dentro, desde que vi como te marchabas del salón con ella! El mismo día que según tu la habías terminado y anoche cuando fui a buscarte a tu habitación para felicitarte por tu asenso como Señor del Fuego... la veo a ella saliendo de .. -Llorando- Es que... realmente ..no soy suficiente para ti..

-Tu me dejaste, no yo a ti y con Mai no paso gran cosa, Katara no tienes el coraje para pelear por nosotros, piensa si puedes enfrentar a todos por estar juntos, te amo para mi mala suerte pero no es suficiente para ti, al final creo que quien no es suficiente para ti soy yo _-Alejándose y dejando a una maestra agua muy confundida._

 **El resto de la tarde Katara la paso en su habitación no bajo a comer ni a cenar, solo pensaba en las palabras de Zuko, ella no quería decirle no porque amara a Aang sino porque ese día era importante tanto para él como para su Nación.**

 **Y en el fondo no podía dejar de sentirse poca cosa en medio de todas las mujeres de la Nación del Fuego tan lindas, de piel de porcelana, elegantes y cultas, ella como decía Mai no era mas que una campesina ignorante, maestra agua si pero campesina al fin y al cabo, conocía muchos lugares si pero solo por necesidad no por placer.**

 **Comenzó a llorar un poco sintiéndose enojada, frustrada y cobarde como lo había dicho él, intento calmarse y pensó en que hacer a partir de ahora.**

 **PVO ZUKO**

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio se encontraba Zuko en su oficina, completamente arrepentido de haberle hablado de esa manera a Katara en que pensaba, al decirle todo eso, solo seguí molesto y hablo de más.**

 **Después de todo ella podía cambiar de idea cuando quisiera, y si se quedaba con él, tendría que renunciar a su pueblo y su gente lo que no era justo, eso al final le haría daño.**

-Toc toc Puedo pasar Señor del Fuego Zuko -Se escucho del otro lado-

-Adelante Mai.

-Yo.. deseo hablar con usted, sobre lo que paso anoche ..

-Me alegra que hallas venido estaba pensando en ir a buscarte, de igual manera deseo hablar sobre lo que sucedió.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa, dije cosas que no me correspondían y me extralimite con usted - _Mirando al suelo-_

-Anoche me comporte como un patán contigo, tus palabras eran mas que merecidas a mi persona, y la disculpa te la pido yo a ti, no pensé bien en lo que hacia me deje llevar y te lastime, créeme no fue mi intención y lo reparare de todas las formas posibles.

-Si deseas reparar eso, regresa conmigo, la maestra agua no es para ti, y no me niegues que te interesa, si tuvieron algo no me importa incluso si aun la amas, yo haré que la olvides te amare y daré mucho hijos, eligeme mi, sabes que te he amado desde que te conocí, eramos felices antes de ..

-Mai _-Con ternura se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro delicadamente para que lo viera-_ No quiero cometer mas errores contigo, sabes que mereces alguien que te ame.

-Tu me amabas! Dime realmente vas a traicionar al Avatar y perder tu honor por una simple mujer, después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para recuperarlo _-Entre sollozos-._

-Mi honor siempre lo tuve conmigo, lo comprendí tarde pero lo hice, con esto no quiero decir que mis actos no hallan sido inapropiados.

-Entonces que harás? Ella esta con el Avatar, porque no lo ves, yo siempre estoy para ti.

-Sabes que no es así, pero no te reprocho nada comprendo en la posición en la que te encontrabas.

-Le temía a Azula, pero incluso con ellas has sido indulgente, esta en una ala especial con lujos dignos de la realeza y a mi no me das una sola oportunidad.

-Ella es mi hermana y tu mi amada amiga.

-No quiero ser tu amiga! Quiero ser tu esposa, tengo la educación para serlo, soy una buena mujer.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, primero debo hablar con Aang y esperar las consecuencias de mis actos claro esta.

-Lo haces por ella?

-Lo hago por mi no por Katara

-No es una buena mujer, quien se mete con otro hombre teniendo pareja. Dime?

-Basta, no hables así de ella, quien la busco fui yo, quien insistió fui yo y quien la convenció fui yo, si alguien merece ser juzgado duramente soy yo no ella. Entiendes.

-Tanto la amas que eres capaz de excusarla por una traición de esa magnitud, dime que crees que piense el Avatar cuando se entere de esto.

-Mai, te prohíbo hablar de esto con Aang, no es tu asunto por lo tanto no te des atribuciones que no te corresponden, entendiste.

-Sabes que si se queda contigo se va a marchitar tu bella flor es silvestre, este palacio la matara y será tu culpa -Sentencio con enojo.

-Entendiste Dama de la Corte Mai ? O me harás repetirlo

-Lo entendí , me puedo retirar Señor del Fuego Zuko

-Retírate _-Masajeando su cien y dándole la espalda-._

 ** _Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y se sentó en su silla, pensando en las palabras de Mai, que haría, comenzó a sentir hambre, todo el día había trabajado en asuntos de la Corte y no se dio tiempo de comer algo, salido de ahí para irse a la cocina._**

 **PVO MAI**

 **Salio de ahí llorando enojada y humillada, porque tenia que amar tanto a ese hombre, ella quería hacerlo feliz, y por eso se iba a callar ese secreto tan vil que tenían ese par, aunque moría de ganas por decirle al Avatar lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas, aun llorando se topó** **con él.**

-Mai, te encuentras bien? Te ha pasado algo _-Pregunto Aang gentilmente-_

-Avatar, me encuentro bien, son cosas tontas.

-Cosas de enamorados ya veo.

-Amm el Señor del Fuego Zuko y yo no somos novios ya.

-Por eso estas llorando, ya veo _-Tocando su hombro-_ Solo debes esforzarte, si su destino es estar juntos así será, como Katara y yo.

-Que suerte tiene ella de que le amen tanto.

-Yo soy el afortunado al estar a su lado.

-Al parecer hay mujeres que nacen para que los hombres se vuelvan locos por ellas - _Sonriendo amargamente-_

-A que te refieres?

-A nada, olvidelo Avatar por favor.

-Sabes iba a ir a buscar a Katara ya que no la he visto en todo el día pero creo que es mejor quedarme contigo un momento.

-De verdad harías eso?

-Por supuesto, demos un paseo.

 **PVO Katara**

 **Sintió hambre por lo que pensó en ir a la cocina a comer algo, después de todo el matarse de hambre no serviría de nada, ya era de noche y ella ni siquiera lo había notado que absurda era, tan afligida estaba, rió para sus adentros, caminando por un pasillo débilmente iluminado se topo a Zuko de frente, maldijo aquel encuentro, solo se quedo parada frente a él por unos segundos que parecían eternos, como su príncipe no dijo nada ella comenzó a caminar, pero una mano la detuvo.**

-Katara, yo ... quiero disculparme, en la mañana mi comportamiento fue exagerado e inapropiado, olvida todo lo que te dijo por favor _-Mirandola con esos ojos dorados-_

-En verdad deseas que lo olvide? _-Con los ojos rojos de haber llorado-_

-Es lo mejor, no te forzare a nada y nunca más volveré a faltarte al respeto, después de todo eres la novia de mi preciado amigo y eres digna de todo mi respeto _-Mentía era lo que menos deseaba pero pensando a fondo fue la única solución que encontró-_

-Solo me respetas por ser la novia del Avatar?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, te ruego no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

-Entonces me mentiste, no deseas pelar por mi, verdad?

-Te amo Katara! Pero veo que esto no es correcto.

-Me amas si o no?

-Si! Más que a mi vida, mas que a mi honor mas alla del bien o el mal, solo me importas tu

-Entonces hagamoslo, hay que decirle a Aang.

-Esta bien, mañana mismo hablare con él _-Acercandola y besandola-_


End file.
